Displays built from mechanical light modulators are an attractive alternative to displays based on liquid crystal technology. Mechanical light modulators are fast enough to display video content with good viewing angles and with a wide range of color and grey scale. Mechanical light modulators have been successful in projection display applications. Direct-view displays using mechanical light modulators have not yet demonstrated sufficiently attractive combinations of brightness and low power. There is a need in the art for fast, bright, low-powered mechanically actuated direct-view displays. Specifically there is a need for direct-view displays that can be driven at high speeds and at low voltages for improved image quality and reduced power consumption.
Direct view displays built with MEMS-based light modulators are often packaged together with a lamp or lamps and a light guide. There is a need in the art to provide a packaging technology that is rugged, that economizes on space, and that provides for correct mechanical alignment between various components including light guide, lamp or lamps, electrical interconnections, and the display assembly.